Gurenryu
Infinite Emperor Dragon |label = Infinite Emperor Dragon Gurenryu Kamen Rider MugenryuTaki |gender = Male |homeworld = TBA |series = Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time |motif = Emperor Medieval Dragon Infinity Kamen Rider Mugenryu |affiliation = Kamen Rider Mugenryu Kamen Rider Taki |type = Ancient Dragon Rider Form |ally = yes |firstepisode = A.D. 2019: Infinite Emperor Dragon |lastepisode = Kamen Rider Zi-O NEXT TIME: Kamen Rider Taki, Final Chapter |numberofepisodes = TBA |cast = Shunsuke Takeuchi (voice) Garrett Hunter (English dub) }} 1= after the latter found out that he can understand human speech|Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time}} |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= |-| 5= The is an all-powerful ancient dragon and the partner of Kamen Rider Mugenryu, and later Kamen Rider Taki, the latter of whom he fuses into her , Mugenryu Taki. It is later revealed that Gurenryu is created from Algol's anger and sadness over the loss of his son. The embodiment of the Hero King's lust for power made flesh. History Background Like his human partner Goryu, Gurenryu is a creature with a mysterious past. In truth, both of them are reincarnations of the Hero King Algol as a result of the Hero King's Souls being split into two. Goryu is the embodiment of Algol's sorrow and despair reincarnated as a mortal human, while Gurenryu is a manifestation of the Hero King's lust for power made flesh, created from his anger and sadness over his son's death. Since then, the two beings went on their separate paths until fate drew them into encountering one another. Sometime later, Goryu would infuse himself with Gurenryu's blood and became the nigh-omnipotent Kamen Rider Mugenryu; the same process how Taki obtained the Mugenryu Miridewatch, at the cost of sacrificing her own humanity. Encounter to be added Goryu's Death to be added Rise of the new Alpha and Omega: MugenryuTaki announcing Taki and Gurenryu's fusion into MugenryuTaki|A.D. 2019: Seize the Heavens! MugenryuTaki!}} Return of Embryo to be added Another Zi-O II, GeizNightmare, Swartz's End Goal, Return of Cervantes to be added Final Battle at Astral Chaos and Reset to be added Post-reset and Reunion with Taki to be added Appearance Gurenryu is a blue bodied dragon that has red markings on its throat and thickly scaled underside, sporting crimson wings with sharp white edges that also act as blades. He also donned a midnight-blue chest plate and a choker on the neck. Additionally, there are raised red ridges above its eyes with a blood orange coloration in its sclerae. Three flat fins protrude from either side of the head, possibly acting in the same manner that a would have. It has two pairs of pointed teeth, one in the upper jaw and one in the lower. Each of its short legs are equipped with midnight-blue colored armor that come with metallic yellow claws. His alternate form is a bipedal humanoid warrior; allowing him to stand on his two rear legs, and causing the legs to expand into human-shaped legs and feet. His tail was disengaged from the main body. Gurenryu's dragon head removed itself from his neck, which in turn split into two, forming the arms. The front legs became his shoulder armor. And then, Gurenryu gains a humanoid head. Personality Gurenryu possesses two distinctive characteristics depending on either forms he takes on. In his quadrupedal state, like actual dragons, he is incredibly cruel, violent, and sadistic; he enjoys rampaging and causing wanton mayhem even at the slightest provocation. When adopting to his bipedal form, Gurenryu takes a calm and collected approach in combat while showing signs of restraint. Regardless of either forms, Gurenryu is extremely talkative, foul-mouthed, and a wisecracking anthropomorphic dragon who constantly taunts and insults other characters or makes digs at their expense, and even go so far as to underestimate his enemies. Gurenryu enjoys seeking out and fighting stronger opponents, searching worthy foes across time; that even includes anyone who wields Soul Edge and/or Soul Calibur. However, this pathological need for battle are taken to extremes and can be somewhat detrimental. As a result, he has little to no concern for the safety of others, to the point of endangering innocent people, posing no interruption to his fighting. Upon Goryu's sacrifice, Gurenryu lost the will to fight. He fell into a depression, mourning his comrade's loss. It would take Taki's conviction to allow Gurenryu to move on and carry on Goryu's last wish to protect the world along with the four knights. Thus, forming a pact with the demon huntress. Behind his wisecracking antics, Gurenryu is haunted by his past life as the Hero King Algol considering that he and Goryu are revealed to be reincarnated halves of the Hero King. This further explains the reason why he and Goryu want to destroy the two Soul swords, in order to prevent the influence of both swords from corrupting humanity into perpetrating meaningless conflicts. Powers and Abilities *'Human Speech:' Gurenryu has the ability to communicate with humans. *'Two-Mode Transformation': Gurenryu can transform between his quadruped and bipedal forms. *'Enhanced Strength': Gurenryu possesses unfathomable rigid power that even surpasses GeizRevive Goretsu. *'Time Travel': Gurenryu has the ability to travel back and forth across time. Which prompts the Riders to pilot their to chase him across different timelines. *'Time Alteration Immunity': Gurenryu apparently retains his memories before Taki reset both the Kamen Riders' and the Soulcalibur timelines and still houses the Mugenryu Miridewatch in his person, and even allowed Taki to once again transform into MugenryuTaki. *'Supernatural Digestion/Ingestion': As shown in the season 2 finale, Gurenryu is also capable of devouring supernatural beings such as demons, evil spirits, etc., as shown when he sucked Gel-O-Fury out of Toki's body. Forms *'Height:' 180 cm. *'Weight:' 112.6 kg. *'Bite Power:' 19.5 t *'Tail Striking Power:' 34.2 t *'Speed:' 1400 km/h , also known as the , is Gurenryu's default quadrupedal dragon form. Due to the immense power Gurenryu possessing while in this form, controlling it is next to impossible, in the process fueling the dragon's brutality. Like any other dragons, Gurenryu is armed to the teeth. He is also able to breath ultra-hot flames or fire powerful jets of water from his mouth. Gurenryu's Majinryu Mode consists of the following parts: * - Gurenryu's overall head. * - The chest armor. * - The front legs. Each are equipped with the as offensive armanents. * - The rear legs. Each are equipped with the Guren X Claws. * - The wings. The white edges are highly sharp, it is said that anyone unfortunate enough to be in Gurenryu's path will be sliced into two while it flies without interruption. * - The tail. The Guren Strike Tail is said to pack unfathomable destructive power, so powerful it can topple a skyscraper with one swing. Appearances: Taki Gaiden Episodes 95(silhouette), 96-102, 104-105, 107, 109, 114-115, 117-118, 120, 127 - Ryukishi Mode= Gurenryu Ryukishi Mode *'Height:' 228.6 cm. *'Weight:' 112.6 kg. , also known as the , is Gurenryu's alternate humanoid form. In this form, Gurenryu can use the full extent of his power enabling him to stand on two feet. From Majinryu to Ryukishi form, his front legs form the shoulders, its neck splits into two, forming the arms. Its two rear legs extend even further to adopt in his bipedal humanoid form. The Gurenryu Head is then embedded into the chest as to make way for a humanoid-like head. While in this form, Gurenryu's dragon head conceals a portable particle cannon capable of obliterating a 10-story building. Gurenryu's Ryukishi Mode consists of the following design: * - Gurenryu Ryukishi Mode's head. * - The shoulders. It is transformed from Majinryu Mode's Gekirin Front Legs. Additionally, Gurenryu's Guren X Claws can be disengaged and used as a weapon. * - The chest armor. The Gurenryu Head from Majinryu Mode is now attached during transformation to Ryukishi Mode. * - The arms. It is transformed by separating Majinryu Mode's neck. The arms can also transform into positron laser cannons. * - The legs and feet. The feet are equipped with the Guren X Claws. In Ryukishi Mode, the legs expand even further in order for Gurenryu to adapt on his bipedal form. * - The wings. The white edges are highly sharp, it is said that anyone unfortunate enough to be in Gurenryu's path will be sliced into two while it flies without interruption. His wings can also be used as improvised shield to defend from enemy attacks. Appearances: Taki Gaiden Episodes 96-105, 107-108, 110, 119 }} - Kamen Rider= MugenryuTaki's ending theme is "Final Wish", with "Devil Trigger" as the ending for MugenryuTaki X-Burst, especially when teaming up with fellow Soulcalibur characters Sophitia, Ivy, and Siegfried. |-|Edge Master= Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 204.7 cm *'Rider Weight': 182.5 kg → 129.1 kg (Edge Master Type) Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 255.0 t *'Kicking Power': 255.0 t *'Maximum Jump height:' 255.0 m (one leap) *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 per 0.255 seconds *'Maximum Flight Speed': 35,290 km/h (176,450 km/h at high hypersonic speed) , also known as , is Taki's , accessed with the Mugenryu Miridewatch, based on Kamen Rider Mugenryu. In this form, Taki combines with the ancient dragon Gurenryu with his entire body converted into a backpack that houses the for flight and long-ranged weapons, namely a pair of shoulder-mounted cannons named the and the hip-mounted railguns called the Destroyer'|オーマデストロイヤー|Ōma Desutoroiyā}}. Its visor spells out in hirigana. MugenryuTaki's primary weapons are the Mugenryuken and Mugen Shield, which combines into the Mugen Arrow. MugenryuTaki has two modes: is MugenryuTaki's default mode which not only gives her access to ture Kamen 's powers, Almighty Type emphasizes the use of long range and heavy firepower. The second mode, disengages the Multipurpose Rack, sacrificing flight and heavy armament in favor of all-out melee combat. Furthermore, Taki has access to all the fighting styles and weapons of every Soulcalibur VI character, including her (and by proxy, her counterpart's) own. Like the actual Kamen Rider Mugenryu, Taki's stats in this form are monstrously high. Surpassing all the Zi-O Riders' in their final forms, including GrandZi-O. But, still loses to in terms of maximum flight speed. This makes Taki the strongest of the Zi-O Riders, and theoretically rivaling the all-powerful . MugenryuTaki is also capable of flying at hypersonic speeds when her wings are equipped; something that Gurenryu can't normally do on his own. However, there is a side-effect in using this form. Prolonged usage of the Mugenryu Miridewatch increases Taki's aggression, causing her to become bloodthirsty, violent and sadistic like Gurenryu. According to , Taki also inherits Gurenryu's genetic condition in which stimulated by emotional stress by repeatedly slowing down and speed up the flow of time. This stimulant effect also damages Taki's brain cells which quickly fuels her brutality after each transformation and consequently deteriorates her morality, self-restraint and sanity. Mugenryu Taki consists of the following parts: * - The head. 'MT' stands for 'Mugenryu Taki'. ** - The crystal attached on Taki's forehead. It feeds gathered information to Taki, creates solutions to problems and adjusts Taki's internal systems accordingly. It spells out in kanji given its form's association to Kamen Rider Mugenryu. Additionally, the abilities of Kamen Rider Mugenryu is taken into consideration, as well as enabling Taki to take command of the Four Imperial Knights. ** - The blade antenna located on both sides of the helmet, measuring all spatial and temporal information, and the impact point of the shooting attack. The observation accuracy such as the timing when the enemy attacks and evasion are greatly improved. ** - The visor that spells out 'Mugenryu'. Sensors with a 270° viewing angle are installed within the compound eye. In addition to multiple channels of vision such as night vision and perspective mode, it has a role to convert the image reflected in mineral vision into electromagnetic waves and send it into the GNS Signal Mugenryu. Additionally, it blocks the harmful cosmic rays that are always pouring in space. ** - The overall framework of the Caliber H/MT. It is composed of , which is not only lightweight, by contains high defensive power and radiowave absorbing properties. * - The chestplate. It is created from Gurenryu's original SalamanArmor chestplate. It boasts a protective steel wall that combines rolled over frames with composite armor of and (the same metal alloy that make up Kamen Rider Rock and 's respective armors). Additionally, it contains a central circuit that replicates the full abilities of Kamen Rider Mugenryu and can archive the data of the future Kamen , allowing Taki to master their abilities. * - Gurenryu's dragon head embedded at the center of the SalamanArmor MT. It contains the device, where is extracted from sunlight. Inside of Gurenryu's mouth conceals the Annihilator'|オーマアナイアレイター|Ōma Anaiareitā}}, a compact particle cannon that fires a devastating beam charged with and Pure Power, strong enough to bring Oma Zi-O down when fired at full power. * - The backpack unit that keeps the Guren Wings, Positron Buster, and Oma Destroyers together. It is created from Gurenryu's main body. * - The abdomen armor. In addition to protecting the torso structurally and protecting it from impact, it is equipped with anti-gravity plating that bypasses gravity manipulation. * - The 'strap' that runs down Taki's torso. It is the Mid Band Liner P but reinforced with data from the Mugenryu Miridewatch. It contains most of Kamen Rider Mugenryu's equipment, as well as the authorization to command the Four Imperial Knights. * - The shoulders. It is created from Gurenryu Ryukishi Mode's Dragon Claw Shoulders. Kamen Rider Mugenryu's abilities are recorded here. Additionally, Gurenryu's Guren X Claws can be disengaged and used as a weapon. * - The forearm armor. Offensive and defensive strength is enhanced via a strong and shock-insensitive monocoque shell plate. It incorporates a linear servo axis to enhance joint movement. It is composed of Giyaman Ceramic, which is not only lightweight, by contains high defensive power and radiowave absorbing properties. * - The lower leg armor. Offensive and defensive strength is enhanced via a strong and shock-insensitive monocoque shell plate. It incorporates a linear servo axis to enhance joint movement. It is composed of Giyaman Ceramic, which is not only lightweight, by contains high defensive power and radiowave absorbing properties. * - The feet. It is covered with thick armor that is connected to the shins, and can exert a tremendous amount of force when kicking. This form has several different finishers: *BeyonDriver finisher: ** : Has three variations. *** : ****Taki locks on all her weapons at multiple enemies followed by summoning every dragon-based support units of past Kamen Riders (i.e., , , , and ). Taki fires all of her weapons, along with the dragon-based support units firing their own energy breath attack that obliterates multiple enemies. ****Taki opens the Gurenryu Head MT's mouth, revealing the Oma Annihilator particle cannon hidden within it, firing a large blue energy beam at the enemy at full power. *** : Taki flies in the air before diving down towards the enemy for the flying kick. Before the kick connects, Gurenryu is then separated who in turn performs a Rider Kick of his own together with Taki with his arms folded. ** : Taki channels the power of a normal Ridewatch, granting her access to abilities, as well as vehicles of past Kamen Riders. ***'G3-X:' Summons the in Vulcan Mode. *Mugenryuken finisher: **Dragon Calibur Mode: *** '|ミッション６：フルパワー|Misshon Shikkusu: Furu Pawā}}: Taki uses the power of a Ridewatch or Miridewatch in the Mugenryuken in Dragon Calibur Mode, and performs a powerful slash. ****'Miridewatch:' *****'Mugenryu:' Taki coats the Mugenryuken with rainbow-colored energy all while simultaneously summoning Dragreder, WizarDragon, and Hunter Gamer to aid her. The three dragons unleash their fire breath attacks before Taki launches a crescent-shaped projectile at the enemy. *****'Taki:' Taki coats the Mugenryuken's blade with magenta-colored energy with sealing symbols before striking the enemy with a powerful slash. *Mugen Arrow finisher: ** '|ファイナルミッション:フューチャーファイナルフラッシュ|Fainaru Misshon: Fyūchā Fainaru Furasshu}}: Taki channels the powers of three Ridewatches/Miridewatches (loaded in the Mugen Shield) and the Mugenryu or Ginga Miridewatch (loaded in the Mugenryuken) and performs a powerful blast. ***'Huntress + G7 Icarus XYZ + G7 Type-S' (in Mugen Shield) + Mugenryu (in Mugenryuken): Taki creates a colossal energy sword that pierces the enemy before simultaneously cleaving them into two. *Zikan Kenganbrade Finisher **'Danganken Mode:' *** '|ばきばきゴッドフィスト|Bakibaki Goddo Fisuto|extra = lit., "Snapping God Fist"}}: Taki uses the power of a Ridewatch or a Miridewatch in the Zikan Kenganbrade in Danganken Mode, and performs a powerful punch. ****'Miridewatch:' *****'Rock:' Taki punches the ground, sending a shockwave right towards the enemy that sends them flying. *Mugen Arrow + Soul Calibur HeiSaber finisher: ** '|ファイナルミッション:フューチャーファイナルフラッシュ/ユナイテッドタイムアタック|Fainaru Misshon: Fyūchā Fainaru Furasshu/Yunaiteddo Taimu Atakku}}: Taki can use the Soul Calibur HeiSaber as a makeshift arrow to be launched from the Mugen Arrow. ***'Mugenryu' & Soul Calibur Supreme: Taki positions the Soul Calibur HeiSaber at the Mugen Arrow, upon pulling the weapon, it also manifests energy bowstrings. By releasing the grip of the weapon, the Soul Calibur HeiSaber is launched, to which then it forms into a crystal arrow that pierces the enemy. Appearances: Taki Gaiden Episodes 102-107, 110, 113 (off-screen), 115-120 - Mugenryu X-Burst= Kamen Rider MugenryuTaki X-Burst Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 199.9 cm *'Rider Weight': 115.7 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 142.5 t *'Kicking Power': 142.5 t *'Maximum Jump height:' 142.5 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 0.9 sec. , also known as the , is MugenryuTaki's , accessed by pressing the Mugenryu Miridewatch's Miride On Starter while loaded in the and closing the Crank in Handle. It is analogous to Kamen Rider GrandZi-O in that being wielding the powers of the 15 Showa Riders. In this form, Taki absorbs all 15 Showa Rider Ridewatches into the Mugenryu watch, which in turn adorns her with the symbols of the 14 Showa Riders as smartwatch apps (NOTE: The share only one symbol), and the symbol at the center of the armor represents Taki herself. The Taki Miridewatch is located on the forehead. Like GrandZi-O, Taki can touch the app of a specific Showa Rider to summon them. By doing so, creating a time portal to summon that specific Rider from their timeline. In her case, this portal is shaped like that of a smartwatch. Tapping the app twice summons their weapon. However, most Showa Riders only have limited amount of weapons such as in the case of X, Super-1, ZX, and Black RX. Tapping the app thrice allows Taki to use a Rider's signature attack and ability. X-Burst tones down all of MugenryuTaki's stats by half. But, her stats is still superior to GrandZi-O, except for the jumping power. Additionally, most of Zi-O and Geiz's abilities are stacked into this form: namely GrandZi-O's ability to harness past Riders' powers and GeizRevive Shippu's speed. Like GrandZi-O, Mugenryu X-Burst has its own weakness. According to Edge Master, Taki cannot maintain this form for a long period of time and will revert back to MugenryuTaki after a time limit of 10 minutes due to temporal anomalies affecting the Ridewatches of Black RX, Shin, ZO, and J, due to duplicates of their Rider powers under the possession of . MugenryuTaki X-Burst consists of the following parts: * - The helmet. 'H' stands for 'Hybrid'. ** |タキミライドウォッチ|Taki Miraido Wotchi}} - Taki's own personal Miridewatch attached on the forehead. It feeds gathered information to Taki, creates solutions to problems and adjusts Taki's internal systems accordingly. It also doubles as a space-time control device that allows Taki to summon any Kamen Rider by connecting directly with the , to which it has control over other Rider's Files. ** - The bladed antenna on the temple. It measures all spatial and temporal information, and the impact point of the shooting attack, the observation accuracy such as the timing when the enemy attacks and evasion are greatly improved. ** - The visor which spells out "Rider". Sensors with a 300° viewing angle is built into the compound eye. ** - The faceplate. It is composed of a multilayer structure composed of the special metal alloy . ** - The metal frame surrounding the face. It is composed of , a soft metal armor that boasts fifty times the flexibility and defense power. * - The chest armor. In addition to Smooth Graphenium Plus being applied, it boasts fifty times the flexibility and defense power. * - The shoulders. In addition to Smooth Graphenium Plus being applied, it boasts fifty times the flexibility and defense power. * - The smartwatch band-shaped scarf. It doubles as a space-time jamming device that hinders the temporal freezing powers obsolete. The scarf is also elastic and flexible, which allows it to be used as prehensile means of offensive and defensive weapon. * - The 'strap' that runs down Taki's torso. This improved Mid Band Liner P has dramatically improved conversion efficiency and supply by making five, connects the belt and each part of the body to convert and supply the energy generated by the BeyonDriver into bioenergy. * - The app symbols emblazoned in every part of MugenryuTaki X-Burst's armor. It is arranged in 15 places of the whole body, each of the apps represent the Kamen Riders engraved in the history. It activates the Rider's Files by touching it. **'Rider Appli Placements' ***'Right Shoulder:' Black RX ***'Left Shoulder:' Black ***'Right Arm:' Stronger, Amazon ***'Left Arm:' Super-1, Skyrider ***'Right Leg:' ZX, Shin ***'Left Leg:' ZO, J ***'Chest:' ****'Right Side:' 1 & 2, X ****'Left Side:' V3, Riderman ****'Center:' Taki (the symbol) * - The bodysuit. The ability to increase physical ability has been greatly improved. The self-healing function has also been enhanced to almost zero damage accumulation. * - The arms. In addition to the super-strengthening by the artificial tubing which produces tremendous arm power, it is possible to use a variety of techniques by the motion bank , which allows Taki to use a variety of techniques of the 15 Showa Kamen Riders. * - The silver gauntlets. In addition to Smooth Graphenium Plus being applied, it boasts fifty times the flexibility and defense power. Additionally, it has a built-in power reserve, opening up the stored bioenergy at once, by sending it into Burst X-Hand to explosively improve the destructive power of the punch. * - The hands. In addition to being made of Smooth Graphenium Plus and concentrated in the armor gives the punch an awe-inspiring striking force. Additionally, it also has the flexibility to handle all kinds of weapons. * - The legs. In addition to the super-strengthening by the artificial Nanotube Muscle tubing which produces a tremendous leg force, it is possible to use a variety of techniques by the motion bank 15 Tech, which allows Taki to use a variety of techniques of the 15 Showa Kamen Riders. * - The silver shin guards. In addition to Smooth Graphenium Plus being applied, it boasts fifty times the flexibility and defense power. Additionally, it has a built-in power reserve, opening up the stored bioenergy at once, by sending it into Burst X-Feet to explosively improve the destructive power of the kick. * - The feet. In addition to being made of Smooth Graphenium Plus and concentrated in the armor gives the kick an awe-inspiring striking force. In addition, it is possible to obtain a super leaping power by diverting to the repulsive force. * - The kneepads. It is a measuring equipment installed in various parts of the body, and the information of the impact and the object received is measured instantly, and it sends it to the Taki Miridewatch. This form's finisher is the '|昭和十五スーパーノバ|Shōwa Jūgo Sūpānoba}}: This finisher has two variations: * ( ): MugenryuTaki summons the in their respective Rider Machines, where they ram the enemy at high speed before Taki, riding the , deals the final ramming attack. * ( → ): MugenryuTaki and Black RX perform repeated slashes with their respective weapons (Mugenryuken and ) at the enemy before they perform a joint Revolcrash called the W Revolcrash. Appearances: Taki Gaiden Episodes 109-111, 113 }} }} Miridewatch 1= |-| 2= |Secondary activation announcement|Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time}} |-| 3= |-| 4= |-| 5= |-| 6= |-| 7= |-| 8= |-| 9= |-| 10= * : Based on Kamen Rider Mugenryu, the Mugenryu Miridewatch allows Taki to transform into Mugenryu Taki. Mugenryu Miridewatch 2.0 A - closed.png|Mugenryu Miridewatch (inactive) Mugenryu Miridewatch 2.0 B - open.png|Mugenryu Miridewatch (active) Behind the Scenes Portrayal Gurenryu is voiced by . In Ryukishi Mode, his suit actor is |岡田 和也|Okada Kazuya}} with |藤田 洋平|Fujita Yohei}} as his substitute. In the English dub, he is voiced by Garrett Hunter. Etymology Gurenryu when written in kanji literally means Notes *Gurenryu is a homage to Imperialdramon from in that from its ability to transition from a quadrupedal dragon form (Majinryu Mode & Dragon Mode) to a humanoid form (Ryukishi Mode & Fighter Mode), respectively. **Gurenryu being able to combine with Taki to form the latter's other final form, Mugenryu Taki brings to mind Zero-ARMS: Grani's fusion with Gallantmon (ja:Dukemon) into Gallantmon Crimson Mode. *Gurenryu's overall design is based on the Dragon-type Pokémon Salamence (ja:Bohmander). **Gurenryu is the second monster to be designed after a Pokémon, after the Adam AI's Gekkou Bugster form, being based on the Pokémon Greninja. *Gurenyu's humanoid form resembles Optimus Prime of the Transformers series. Appearances Category:Dragon Monsters Category:Rider Forms Category:Taki Gaiden Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Antivillains Category:Heroes Category:Evil turns good